Save You, Saving Me
by Green Gallant
Summary: Post-Things Change. Terra thinks about the life she lives and begins to wonder about who she really is. Despite her better judgement she phones Beast Boy and asks him out to a dance. Songfic to Michelle Branch "If You Want To" Dedicated to RomanceLuver95.


_Author's Note: All right it took me 3 days but I finally managed to get it finished. This was written as a gift to a friend of mine. Someone that has alwys been there for me, and really enjoy her comany and friendship. This goes out to RomanceLuver95, I think I spelled that right. Lari this is for you._

It was a few days after Terra rejected Beast Boy, convincing him that she was the wrong person. She wasnt the girl he thought she was. She wasnt Terra. The days went on and she continued to think about who she was and what she did. What if she really was this person he seeked, she wanted to know but her memories wouldnt allow her. She wasnt sure who she was, she thought she knew, but after this strange green boy came into her life she started to doubt her true identity.

"Guys who am I?" she asked her friends while sitting on the bed.

"What?" the black girl said.

"Your kidding, right?" her burnette friend asked.

"Just humor me, who am I?" she asked.

"Your Carrie Ann Matthews, are you feeling all right?" her dark skinned roommate asked.

"I dont know, I guess I'm feeling a little under the weather." she said.

Her friend felt her forehead.

"You are feeling kind of warm, maybe you should rest a bit?" her friend advised.

"Yeah I guess I should." Carrie said laying down on the bed.

"I heard there's a dance coming up." she said.

"Not in your condition, get some rest. We can talk about the dance later." her dark skinned friend said pulling up the covers.

"Yeah thanks Na'nine." she said.

"Sure." she smiled. The girls walked out of the room and turned off the lights so she can rest.

Carrie's eyes fluttered as she stared up at the ceiling and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. After laying there for a minute or two she threw off the covers and made her way over to the computer. She contemplated turning it on and instead reached for her cell phone scrolling through the menu and began dialing. The call went through to a certain tower. Inside the tower a certain green changling lay on his bed when his cell phone buzzed. The changling lazily reached across the bed to his nightstand and picked up the phone.

"Hello...Terra?!" and sat bolt up in bed.

"Its Carrie but yeah, listen I dont know why I'm calling you but the school's having a dance this friday and I was thinking you might be intrestred in going." she said.

"Huh? Yeah!" he said standing up.

"But why are you doing this?" he had to ask.

"I dont know, maybe because I want to get to know you more. To be honest I dont even know why I am anymore. I guess I could use some guidance. I might not be the girl you want me to be, but I need to start somewhere if I'm to know who I am. Does any of that make sense?" she asked.

"No it makes perfect sense, well I think so. I'm not very logical according to Raven." he said.

Carrie could help but laugh at his comment. She knew that the name sounded vagely familar. But then again that could be because there was a guy named Raven at her school.

"Well if someone like you can figure me out, then we must be on the right track." she joked.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Carrie laughed after hearing him. There was something she liked about him, she always loved a guy that made her laugh and this guy was right on top of it. Maybe there was more to him than she thought and maybe he was just the person to piece together her life. There was someone at the door, it was her friends.

"I got to go Beast Boy, I'll talk to you later." she said and hung up quickly before they opened the door.

Her friends came in as she put down the phone.

"Hey how you feeling?" Na'nine asked.

On the other end Beast Boy was left hanging before shutting his cell phone and smiled.

"Actually I think I'm feeling better." said Carrie.

Beast Boy layed back down on his bed, his spirts soared. He knew this was going to be a good week. It wasnt long until he relayed the good news to his friends.

"Guys your not going to believe what happened!" he yelled exzuberently.

"What? What is it?" Robin yelled running into the hallway.

"Terra just asked me out to a dance at her school!" he said.

"That's uh...great Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Oh yes, tell us the details of this dance!" Starfire said.

"Well to be honest, I dont know anymore than I told you." he admitted.

"Typical." Raven commented.

"Come on we should be happy for the little man." Cyborg said.

"She said that she's been having a bit of an identity crisis and wanted me to help her figure it out." Beast Boy told them.

"Just be careful Beast Boy, we dont know if she really is Terra." Robin told him.

"Dude I know that, still you got to admit its better than nothing!" he said.

"He has a point, at least she didnt slam the door on him this time." Cyborg told them.

"Just be careful what you tell her." Raven warned.

"Come on what could possibly go wrong?"

"You have to ask?" she said.

"I for one am happy for you, and I hope you find what you need in her and the vice versa."

"Thanks Star." BB said.

"So who was that on the phone?" Na'nine asked.

"Oh...nothing just an advertizement." Carrie said.

"Really? Sounded like you were talking to someone." said her other friend Danielle.

Carrie shrugged.

"So it was a real live human." she replied.

"All right well I'm headed down to the pool, you guys up for it?" Na'nine asked as she tied her hair back.

"Yeah." Danielle said.

"Sure why not? I'm glad this school has a pool." Carrie said as she got out her swimsuit.

"Yeah tell me about it, I dont know what I'd do since there's nothing else to do around here." Na'nine said taking off her top.

The girls changed in thier bikinis in the bathroom one at a time. And went down to the pool a while later where there were several other students swimming in the pool. Na'nine wore a black bikini, Carrie wore a blue and green one and Danielle wore a green bikini and entered the pool. Several of the guys that were in the pool started splashing them. Back at the Tower, Beast Boy was heading out.

"I'm going out for pizza, I'll be back in a while." he said.

"All right." Robin called.

"Can I come with?" Starfire asked.

"Sure. Yo, Cy mind I take the car?" BB asked.

"Now what do you think my answer's going to be?" he called.

"Come on man." BB pleaded.

"You can fly." he told BB.

"Robin can I take your bike?"

"Your joking right?" he asked.

"You guys are no fun." BB muttered.

"Considering your track record with vehicles, I wouldnt let you wash my bike let alone ride it." Robin said.

"Oh whatever, freakin traffic light. Hey Star you coming?" he asked.

"I suppose so." she said.

Once out the door Beast Boy changed into a bird and they flew off the island. Robin smiled and shook his head.

"If I had a quarter everytime I heard that." he said.

A while later the two were at the pizza palor scarfing down pizza.

"So you are certain this is Terra?" she asked.

"I'm not for certain Star, but if she called me she must be intrestred in me. Or maybe she's just curious, either way I say it's a good sign." he said holding a half-eaten slice of pizza.

"Agreed, if that's what you say then she must remember something." she said.

"I dont know Star, I certainly hope so." he told her.

"What will you do if she doesnt?"

"I dont know I dont want to think about that right now." he said.

"I understand, I know that these last few days have been difficult for you and I'm happy that things are starting to go around for you." she said.

"You mean 'turn around' 'things are starting to turn around for me'". he said.

"That is what I said." she told him. He chuckled and took a bite of his pizza.

"I know she only invited me, but I was wondering if the rest of you would like to come?" he asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful, I love school dances." she said.

"Yeah and I'm sure Robin wouldnt mind taking a break either. That guy's such a workaholic I'm suprised he even sleeps." Beast Boy said taking a drink from his cup.

"Robin only does that because he wants to keep the city, and the world safe." she said.

"Yeah but if he doesnt take a break every now and then the dude's going to bust a nut." he said.

"And the busting of the nut is bad?" she asked.

"Unless you want to sleep with a guy that has one dingleberry." he joked. Star punched him in the arm.

"Ow! I'm suprised you even know what that is!" he said rubbing his arm.

"You'd be suprised what I know." she told him.

While they were walking past the school the two of them caught sight of the swimming pool through the glass window. When he saw Terra's bikini-clad body, unfortunatly he was so distracted he didnt see the park bench and walked right into it. Beast Boy's knees buckled as he staggered leaning heavily against the back of the bench.

"You are ok?" Starfire asked.

"Fine, I'm fine. No problem." he said in a high pitched voice. By this time Terra swam up to the edge where he was standing.

"Starfire..."

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me back? I think I busted mine." he said.

"Do you require the medical assistance?" she asked him.

"Just a bag of ice when we get back." he told her.

"Ok." she said and scooped him up in her arms.

"Star ow! Careful ow!" he groaned.

"Sorry I shall try and transport you safely. Maybe you should change into something smaller so as not to damage yourself further?" she asked.

"I dont think I can." he said.

"Very well I shall carry you as you are." she said and flew back to Titans Tower.

Carrie/Terra watched from the window as they flew off and couldnt help but wonder who that was. Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy sat on his bed with a bag of ice on his package.

"You are feeling better?" Starfire asked.

"I'm getting there." his voice cracked a bit as he talked.

"I shall leave you alone then to recover." she said leaving him.

"Great thanks Star." he said. The cell phone rang he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said his voice still cracking.

"Hey its me, I saw what happened earlier and I was just wondering if your all right?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wasnt watching where I was going." he said sitting up on the bed.

"You were checking me out werent you?" she asked.

"What gave you that idea?" he joked.

"So who was that girl that was with you?" she asked.

"Oh that was Starfire, she's a teammate of mine...ours. You were pretty good friends with her." he told her.

"Oh I see, so are you guys...?"

"What? No! No there's nothing between us! Me and her are just friends!" he said.

"You sure?" Terra asked.

"Positive, I mean she's hot and all but she's taken." he said.

"Oh." she said convinced that he was telling the truth.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Great, I'll be back on my feet in no time. How about yourself?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"So you looking forward to this Friday?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess so. What about you?" she asked him.

"Yeah totally, hey do you mind if some friends of mine come along?" he asked.

"No I guess that's all right. Why are they Titans too?" she asked.

"Yeah they are, is that all right?"

"I dont have anything against it I guess. I mean they can do whatever, I'm sure they'd enjoy a break from saving the world and everything." she told him.

"After all the crazy stuff we've been through the last few months, a break would be great." he said.

"So I guess I'll see you soon." she said.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really enjoy talking to you." she said.

"Yeah I do too." he told her.

"Bye."

"Bye." he said before hanging up.

_"That means a lot T." _he thought.

The rest of the week flew by and before long it was Friday night. The spotlights shone over Murakami High as the limos pulled up to the school entrance. The Titans piled out of the stretch limo with Robin and Beast Boy in black tuxes, Cy in a powerder blue tux and Star wearing a green sparking dress. Raven came out of the limo wearing a short black dress. Carrie was waiting for Beast Boy by the door.

"Hey you made it!" she said hugging him.

"Yeah I told you I would." he said hugging her back.

"You look great." she told him.

"Thanks you look awesome!" he said looking at her light blue sparkling dress.

The rest of the team looked at her a little stunned.

"I cant believe it's you." Robin said.

"Your Robin arent you? Like Batman and Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." he answered.

"I've heard a lot about you." she said.

"Yeah well thanks, these are our teammates Starfire, Raven and Cyborg and of course you already know Beast Boy." Robin told her.

"Hey guys." she said softly. Starfire approached her.

"I am so happy to see you again." she said and restrained herself from hugging Terra as she usually would. Instead she put her arms on her shoulders.

"I wish I could say that same." she said.

"Beast Boy told us that you are not sure of who you are." she confessed. Carrie looked over at Beast Boy who grimaced.

"I might have told them a few things." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkardly.

"Well what do you say we go inside?" she asked.

"Sure!" Starfire said.

"Well all right!" Cyborg added.

The rest of the team went inside, but Raven and Beast Boy remained with her.

"You sure your all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, its kind of funny running into people who know you but you dont know them." Carrie told her.

Once inside the party was already underway, strobe lights blazing and the music was playing. Beast Boy, Raven and Terra finally made thier way inside. Not long after that they heard a familar song. Carrie took him by the hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"Come on." she said.

A goth kid came up to Raven and asked if she wanted to dance, she shrugged and went along with him while Cy danced with one of the local girls. Robin and Starfire were off in thier corner as the music began. Carrie led Beast Boy out to the middle of the dance floor and put her arm around him and took his other hand in hers and began to dance as the music began.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didnt know that it was so cold _

_And you needed someone_

_to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That the tide comes _

_I'd take you away_

_If you want to _

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_(I can take you away) _

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when your gone_

_If you want to _

_I can save you_

_  
I can take you away from here_

_(I can take you away)_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody that cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah-yeah_

They looked at each other there on the dance floor and looked in each others eyes. She wasn't sure what it was about him. But she knew that the feeling was right. She felt safe and secure in his arms, that whatever was thrown at her life, she knew he'd stand there with her together.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody that cares_

Beast Boy held Carrie close in his arms, she rested her head on his chest as the song came to a close and slowly stepped side to side as they danced.

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when your gone. _

"So do you know who you are now?" he asked.

"I'm getting there." she smiled looking into his eyes and slowly gravitated towards his lips and kissed.

Beast Boy held her in his arms as they kissed, he knew all along that she was the real Terra. And while she couldn't explain it, she knew that it felt right in that moment. She didn't care if she was the real Terra or not. If she was with him that was all she needed.

_Author's Note: The ending's a little cheesy, but I couldnt think of a better way to wrap it up. I would have included more songs but the story's long enough as it is. Anyway I hope you like it. Let know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
